Orbis Terrarum Map Game
The game takes place in 476 right after the fall of the Western Roman Empire, and with the rise of the Germanic kingdoms in the remains of the Roman Empire. Game origins It's an attempt to continue the small local game based in the Spanish althistory wiki based on somewhat the idea of Principia Moderni focusing instead in the years directly afterward the fall of the Western Empire.Orbis Terrarum and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. 'Basic Rules' *You can freely choose your country, and choose how it's going to be, of course, without leading this too far from the plausible. *You can't get ahead the time (Feudalism, the discovery of America, Industrial Revolution, nukes, Liberalism, etc). *You must be realistic with the resources on your nations (no gold in Anatolia for the Byzantines). *Give some importance to the history inside each nation. *When you are conquering land outside the known world for that era you are colonizing and each colony means slower expansion rate. *Game will be archived every 15 years/turns. *'Rules' 'Mods' 10 mods please #'Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' #'Inferal (talk) 02:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC)' 'General Map' News Feed Happy New Year, people Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Nations Italisized ''= Disorganized tribes/city-states 'Europe' Northern Europe *Aileach -- *Connaught -- Baconton (talk) 23:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *Thumond -- *Munster -- 10:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) *Laigin -- *Oriel -- *Ulaid -- *Dyfed -- *Ceredigion -- *Gwynedd -- Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 00:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) *Kent -- (Essex Vassal) --Rdv65 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Middlesex (Regia) -- *Essex (London) -- Rdv65 (talk) 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *Dumnonia -- *Dál Riata --Inferal (talk) 13:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Southern Europe *Suevic Kingdom of Lusitania -- *Vandal Kingdom of Tarracona *Silingi Kingdom of Emerita-UglyTurtle *Visigothic Kingdom of Aquitaine -- *Ostrogothic Genoa -- *Republic of Venice -- pesco27 (talk) *Roman Empire -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Basques -- Western Europe *Armorican -- *Gaelic Empire -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Burgundian Kingdom of Nicaea *Kingdom of the Riparian Franks -- *Kingdom of Salian Franks (Franks)-- *Frisians (In union with the Saxons) -- *Alamannia -- *Thuringia -- *Saxons(In union with the Frisians) -- jontiben Eastern Europe *Gepid Kingdom of Dacia -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Dalmatian Praetoriate -- (Western Roman Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Byzantine Empire -- Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Africa' Maghreb Africa *Mauritania -- Bfoxius (talk) Subsaharan Africa *Ghana -- Eastern Africa *Axum -- *Nobatia -- *Makuria -- *Alodia -- Septentrional Africa 'Asia' Middle East *Iberia -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Armenia *Sassanid Empire -- *Eastern Persia: -- (Byzantine Vassal) Sine dei gloriem (talk) Arabian Peninsula *Himyarite Kingdom -- *Oman -- *Ghazanids -- *Yamamma -- Siberia *''Ozburg Turks Central Asian *Kazakh Khanate *Hephtalite Khanate *Tuyuhun Southern Asia *Gupta -- *Abhira -- *Rastrakutas -- *Kadambas -- *Kalabhras -- *Gangas -- *Moriyas -- *Pallavas -- *Indo-Hepthalite *Andhra -- *Avumkta -- *Pistapura -- *Devarasta -- *Erandapala -- *Kottura -- *Nalas -- *Vakatakas -- East Asia *Liu Song Dynasty *Northern Wei Dynasty -- *Goguryeo -- -Kogasa *Rouran Khanate -- *Baekje -- *Gaya -- *Silla -- *Usan -- *Tamna -- *Japan -- VictorMolinaro (talk) 13:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) *Turkish Khanate-- Epic Southeast Asia *Chenla -- *Champa -- *Funan -- *''Pyu City States'' 'Americas' North America *Teotihuacan -- AA1918 *Zopatecs-Mafia (talk) *''Olmecs-'' *Arawak -- *''Shoshone --'' *Iriquois South America *Huari -- *Tiahuanaco -- Archives Game 500 Agapetus I bring the Jubilee to its beginning as in march of 500 it's celebrated through the Roman and Frankish world, for the first time since Rome's collapse the Latin world is relatively united, strong, and proud of its foundations, in Rome Flavius,Nepos (Titular Emperor of the West) and Julius of Persia meet in Rome, Declaring a full union between the Roman Christianity, founding five major religious diocesis, Africa, Centered in Carthage, Asia, centered in Antiochia, Persia centered in Persapolis, Europa Poniente centered in Rome and Europa Orientalis, Centered in Constantinople, all recognizing the Pope at Rome as titular ruler of the Christian world. The Mayan expansion in Cuba continues as Chichen's traders continue flooding the Antillian coast of Cuba, and the Tikal city-state enter the colonizing of the Antilles discovering Jamaica colonizing the small territories of its coast soon and beginning long term trading through the Southern Antilles. They also beginning founding small trading cities along the Central American coast and begin contacting the Arawak at Northern Colombia, starting trading between the Southern and the Western Mesoamerica. The Slavs Bulgars form the First Bulgar Tsardom forms in the Northwestern Scythia where the structure forms (In a Khanate-Like style), and A similar thing occurs in the Hunnic-Scythian side, both states are however a weak confederation of states only connected by previous tradition. The Vulcan Barú Erupts and the Expansion of the Arawak is halted in the Coast of Panama for this period of time. Gwynedd: War is declared on Ceredigion. All allies are called into the war against Ceredigion. Troops are sent south to Ceredigion to commence fighting (ALG). Goguryeo: Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built. Essex: propose the new border treaty with Gwynedd and accept to send some professional soldiers to help the invasion and trained their militia is they want. Build many villages in the conquered territories. What logicial do you need to edit the map? I could only do a black line near the Whalish border plus other territory. Dal Riata: Resends the offer that Galloway join Dal Riata as a vassal (RNG), and the invasion of Thumond begins (ALG). '''The National Druidic Church continues to establish the official rules of the religion and a list of gods and goddesses is made on a massive runestone placed in Glasgow, while official rituals are still being worked on. Continues to expand the military especially the navy. To discover more trade routes explorers are sent South, North, East, and West. The sailor heading east discovers nothing, the sailor heading north discovers the Faroe Islands (renamed the Fellow Isles), the sailor heading south reaches Mauritania, and the sailor heading west lands in a land inhabited by vicious Northerners in a place that they call Nordland (OTL Stavanger). '''Saxons: With the rebels defeated (mostly), the military begins to stand down, and the high-king turns to more domestic matters. A new code of laws is published on a new medium sweeping north; parchment (prior to this, most Saxon runes were written on wood). The most important newly added points (newly added in that they were not present in the other, unwritten, general law code) reflect the increasing Romanization (by Romanization I mean slight tilt to Roman culture) of the Saxon tribes, especially regarding the levying of the military. They are as follows: Eastern Roman Empire: the Emperor Flavius travels to its domains at Persia, where his followers Give him the tittle of Rex Mundi, as the Claims finally reach the greatness of ruling for its most part over most of the known world, excepting the territories of Gaul and Germania, territories that many Greek peoples find to be outside the Oecumene or civilized world, Military is built up and navy expands as well as economy. Expansion toward the north continues into Dacia Germanica and to Scythia Maiorism, and south into Aethiopia citerioris. Western Roman empire: the military and navy are built up, expansion into Pannonia continues as well as south into Nigeria, by 10,000 sq km. the empire begins the vassalization of the kingdom of Mauritania. Dacia: the military is built up and the expansion northward continues, the kingdom begins to increasingly become Romanized by the influences within the kingdom made by the Greeks and Romans from the east. Suessionum: The kingdom continues its invasion of Armorica, Syagrius leads the invasion on the western border and prepares a fleet with the remaining vessels from Rotomagus. Persia: The kingdom builds its military and infrastructure, the plans to invade Kazakh Persia continue rising but for now they are irrelevant as Persia is unprepared. While this, Christian conversions grow in the western border. Iberia: Military is built up, navy expands as well as infrastructure, the kingdom expands 10,000 sq km northward. 501 Rome faces small turmoils as Goths in their territories begin either sacking the small churches or killing Christian people out of revenge for the Byzantine invasion of Rome, but most are executed or taken to prisons before causing major damage. Persia faces Turmoil as Some Nestorians are killed, by claiming that Rome has pushed its religion upon Persia, and many find that this is outrageous as not only their religion and nation had been ignored if not even their Royalty has been insulted, yet the Turmoil doesn't escalate much as Julius agrees on given more power to the Persian peoples, Reluctantly. The Mayan expansion into the Antilles continues, as both Tikal and Chichen Itza expand through Cuba and Jamaica, and begin a more open trade with the Arawak. While this, Tikal begins colonizing Cuba as well as some peoples begin settling the region from Eastern Cuba. The Qing Dynasty ends in Southern China being replaced by the Li dynasty. :The Qing Dynasty didn't exist until 1636/1644. The Dynasties of China that exists at this moment were the Southern and Northern Dynasties. You can also see this page to see all the Chinese Dynasties that occurred in OTL. -Kogasa The Arawak expansion to the South on Choco, instead of going Northward into Panama. The Inhabitants of Southern Colombia from Peruvian origin in Nariño continues thriving in its coast and doing small expansion as they grow or merge with native peoples. Goguryeo: Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built. Gwynedd: The Conquest of Ceredigion continues while more troops are sent into the country (ALG). Essex is told that now is not the time to decide upon borders, for that is still a distant future. Dal riata - Connaught war : Status Quo Ante bellum - No gains Dal Riata: The National Druidic Church has officially created the Druidic religion with the religious head being the king, as lists of official deities and rituals are created to be practiced throughout the nation. Due to the defeat in Eire the nation flees back to Pictish Eire to recuperate and recover for a future invasion, but while the war is over Riatan ships continue to blockade Connaught ports and harass their ships. Begins to expand the military and navy extensively. Sends colonists to Nordway in OTL Stavanger as a trading post. Explorers continue exploring in all directions. Eastern Roman Empire: The growth of Rome to glory is unexpected, but it begins, the Goths who oppose to the Roman power in Italy are offered to be dealt with to the Roman ruler of the west. yet the Emperor believes it is best to remain silent about this matters for now. Military is built up and navy expands, the expansion occurs northward 10,000 sq km into Dacia and Sarmatia. Western Roman empire: the military and navy are built up, expansion into Pannonia continues as well as south into Nigeria,by 10.000 sq km. the empire begins the vassalization of the kingdom of Mauritania Dacia: The military is built up and the expansion northward continues, the kingdom begins to increasingly become Romanized by the influences within the kingdom made by the Greeks and Romans from the east. Suessionum: The kingdom continues its invasion of Armorica, Syagrius leads the invasion on the western border and prepares a fleet with the remaining vessels from Rotomagus. Persia: The kingdom builds its military and infrastructure, the plans to invade Kazakh Persia continue rising but for now they are irrelevant as Persia is unprepared. While this, Christian conversions grow in the western border. Iberia: Military is built up, navy expands as well as infrastructure, the kingdom expands 10,000 sq km northward. 502 The Goths fall silent as many are either threatened or bribed by the Roman senators, some yet remain rising against Rome however they have lost their strength, that once made Rome collapse. The Events in Persia continue threatening but Julius' edict of Ctesiphon in Roman terrain would start the change as it allows freedom of Religion in Persia, as being predominantly Zoroastrian. *'Persia had freedom of religion until the Arabs' *'Roman Christendom didn't until 1500 onward.' Mayan Expansion experiences some growth however the Navy is the biggest expanded as its the mainly pushed by the monarchy of the Maya, Tikal colonization of Jamaica continues and the tensions Between chichen itza and Tikal grow as of their intervention in Cuba. Goguryeo: Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built. Eastern Roman Empire: The growth of Rome to glory is unexpected, but it begins, the Goths who oppose to the Roman power in Italy are offered to be dealt with to the Roman ruler of the west. yet the Emperor believes it is best to remain silent about this matters for now. Military is built up and navy expands, the expansion occurs northward 10,000 sq km into Dacia and Sarmatia. Western Roman empire: the military and navy are built up, expansion into Pannonia continues as well as south into Nigeria,by 10.000 sq km. the empire begins the vassalization of the kingdom of Mauritania. Dacia: The military is built up and the expansion northward continues, the kingdom begins to increasingly become Romanized by the influences within the kingdom made by the Greeks and Romans from the east. Suessionum: The kingdom continues its invasion of Armorica, Syagrius leads the invasion on the western border and prepares a fleet with the remaining vessels from Rotomagus. Persia: The kingdom builds its military and infrastructure, the plans to invade Kazakh Persia continue rising but for now they are irrelevant as Persia is unprepared. While this, Christian conversions grow in the western border. Iberia: Military is built up, navy expands as well as infrastructure, the kingdom expands 10,000 sq km northward. Gwynedd: More troops are sent to attack Ceredigion. The King of Gwynedd hopes to bring unification of the Brythonic people. The war has been successful so far. 503 A civil war erupts in Eastern Persia, forcing the collapse of the Hepthalite-held Persia. Mayan Expansion experiences some growth however the Navy is the biggest expanded as its the mainly pushed by the monarchy of the Maya, Tikal colonization of Jamaica continues and the tensions between Chichen Itza and Tikal grow as of their intervention in Cuba. a Battle between Ripuars and Thuringians take place in Eastern Germany as Thuriangs try to assure their independent status in Germania. Goguryeo: Goguryeo continues to build up its military and infrastructure is improved. Some more Taoist Temples are built. Saxons: With a new centralized government, reoriented military command, and tighter control of the Tribes, the High Chief orders the Saxon coalition army to depart. The high-king has decided to assist the Thuriangs against the Ripuars, as the Saxons would benefit in helping a new sovereign nation come to existance. me allied with the Thuriangs against Ripuars, motive: Assisting a revolution the game may continue if other players join Sine dei gloriem (talk) 20:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The Game may resume if 5 players agree on to keep playing. #''' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC) #-Kogasa''' #''' Morgan Freeman (talk) 23:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC)' #' Jontiben (talk) 23:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC)''' #User:Adamgerd(User talk:Adamgerd) # User:pesco27(User talk:pesco27) Category:Orbis Terrarum Map Game Category:Early Middle Ages Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games Category:Map Games